Off Beat
by headmaster lion who can talk
Summary: the passionate and angst-filled misadventures of a college girl who winds up in a college level men's a cappella group.
1. scene 1

watch?v=UVSU-e_ju5s

_alarm clock goes off, it was a dream, MICHAEL wakes up, shuts off alarm and gets out of bed._

**MICHAEL **_in voiceover_

That, was my last concert. _getting dressed and such _It was the end of my journey, but for others, it was just the beginning. And oh, what a journey it is. I'm Michael, by the way, Michael Bernard, and do I have a story to tell to you. _going outside and walking through the campus to work _When I was still a student here at UMass, I was part of an A Cappella group called the Triple Fortes. Now, I'm their staff advisor. The story isn't about me, though, and it hasn't even started yet. I just needed some time for that introduction. The story starts right about... here.

_girl with microphone approaches followed by a guy carrying a camera (ROSIE and DANNY) the boy's girlfriend(KATIE) is also there_

**ROSIE**

Excuse me, sir, may we have a minute of your time? We're from the school news channel filming for the 10 o'clock segment, and we just have a few questions to ask you regarding the group you direct

**MICHAEL**

I don't direct it, I'm just the staff advisor.

**ROSIE**

Is that a yes?

**MICHAEL**

umm.._looks at watch _sure

**ROSIE**

_facing body towards DANNY while still looking at MICHAEL _Good morning everybody, I'm Ro-_turns to DANNY _Danny, come on. Stop flirting, start filming.

**DANNY**

_was flirting with KATIE _Oh, sorry, people don't usually agree to talk to us.

**MICHAEL**

Why not?

**DANNY**

They don't like Rosie.

**KATIE**

I can't see why not though. I'm her roommate, and she is just the sweetest thing.

**ROSIE**

Danny, the camera please

**DANNY**

Sorry. _holds up the camera_

**ROSIE**

Good morning everyone. Here today to talk to us is Michael Bernard, staff advisor of the well known and very popular UMass men's a cappella group The Triple Fortes. So how long have you been the staff advisor of the Triple Fortes Mr. Bernard?

**MICHAEL**

oh, Michael is fine.

**ROSIE**

Okay

**MICHAEL**

This will be my fourth year as staff advisor.

**ROSIE**

And who is the student director this year?

**MICHAEL**

That would be Myles Kirkwood.

**ROSIE**

And is it true that you were previously part of the group when you were in college?

**MICHAEL**

Yes, I was a member for three years.

**ROSIE**

And this has always been a guys only group?

**MICHAEL**

yep, always had only guys.

**ROSIE**

How did the group start?

**MICHAEL**

It actually started with a few guys helping a buddy serenade a girl

**KATIE**

_off camera _That's so cute!

**DANNY**

_turns camera to KATIE. after a moment _Quiet Katie.

**KATIE**

Oh! Sorry.

**DANNY**

_turns camera back_

**ROSIE**

So when are auditions for new members going to be?

**MICHAEL**

Actually, I am heading over there soon, we'll be running auditions all day today over in the basement lecture hall of the science section.

**DANNY**

_from behind the camera_ I'm going! _turning the camera on himself _I'm auditioning later

**ROSIE**

Danny!

**DANNY**

sorry _turns the camera back_

**ROSIE**

So who is eligible to audition? Like, do you turn people away before they can sing?

**MICHAEL**

Well, You go down to the lecture hall and fill out an application form in the hallway outside and then when we call you in. Once we call you in and you start singing, then we can't turn you away from at least auditioning until the song is over. And as for who is eligible, anyone who maintains at least an 80 average in all their classes and of course actually attends UMass. That last part is really important.

**ROSIE**

No other exclusions?

**MICHAEL**

Nope.

**ROSIE**

Can you tell us anything about the upcoming year for the Triple Fortes?

**MICHAEL**

A lot of great songs and a lot of great singing.

**ROSIE**

Alright thank you, we'll let you get to the auditions

**MICHAEL**

Have a nice day, and I guess I'll see your camera guy later.

**ROSIE**

Thank you. For UMass student news, this is Rosie Cassesso.

**MICHAEL **_in voiceover_

_walking again _Little did I know, that little interview will have lead to the biggest shake-up in Triple Forte history _enters lecture hall_

MYLES

walking around the room setting things up for auditions You're late. Why?

MICHAEL

A girl was asking me some questions for the student news channel.

MYLES

No one ever wants to ask me questions about things

MICHAEL

That's because you're stubborn, Myles.

MYLES

Watch it. sits down at a table in front of a chalkboard

MICHAEL

writes "MYLES" on the board behind MYLES with an arrow pointing to where he sat down

MYLES

_looking at the board and then back to the papers in front of him This is going to be a long day_


	2. scene 2

LATER THAT DAY

A BOY

singing terribly, finishes song

MYLES

That was just-

MICHAEL

Thank you, we'll be in touch.

BOY

leaves looking proud of himself

MYLES

glares at MICHAEL How many more auditions?

MICHAEL

Uh...just one. Melbourne Cassesso. Huh. Cassesso, that sounds familiar.

MYLES

Sounds weird

LUCAS, and IAN enter

IAN

A-O.

LUCAS

How goes things?

MYLES

Finally, some talent in this room, we haven't seen any for hours.

LUCAS

Really?

MICHAEL

Not since that kid Danny, you know, the camera boy for the news channel?

LUCAS AND IAN

turn to each other YES!

LUCAS

He's our buddy.

IAN

He didn't think he would be good, which is why he didn't audition last year, but we made him audition this year.

LUCAS

We threatened to throw his text books into the lake at the corner of Prospect and Main.

MYLES

This is all fascinating guys, but we still have one last audition to get to.

LUCAS

oh, do you want us to call him in on our way out?

IAN

quietly to LUCAS Oh, you're no fun.

MICHAEL

That'd be great actually, his name is Melbourne. Melbourne Cassesso.

IAN AND LUCAS START TO LEAVE

IAN

That's a weird name.

LUCAS

Dude!

IAN

What? It is! It's a weird name

IAN and LUCAS exit into the hall

a boy(MELBOURNE) sits on the floor in the hall wearing a white button down with a denim jacket, faded orange hoodie, lime green aviators, striped slouchy beanie with a puff, purple fingerless gloves, fairly loose skinny jeans, converse, a checkered belt with hanging chain, black/white striped tie that has pins and chains in it, round black earrings, and a pair of thick purple glasses hanging from a belt loop.

LUCAS

I'm Lucas

IAN

I'm Ian.

IAN AND LUCAS

You're up.

IAN and LUCAS walk away down the hall talking. MELBOURNE enters the lecture hall

MYLES

seeing how MELBOURNE is dressed Oi vey.

MICHAEL

Hi, I'm Michael, and as you can see this is Myles his pointed finger follows the arrow he drew. I'll take your application and you can start singing whenever you're ready.

MELBOURNE

Cool. hands in application Hey, is it cool if I take off my jacket?

MICHAEL

sure, go right ahead

MELBOURNE

throws jacket at a nearby pile of chairs. button down is sleeveless. changes from aviators to (colors of the wind) You think I'm an ignorant savage, takes off tie and throws it at jacket and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. begins unbuttoning button down to reveal a teal tank top underneath, keeps shirt on, just unbuttoned But still I can not see, if the savage one is me, pulls off hat to let hair fall down to around shoulder lengththen pulls hat back on over it how can there be so much that you don't know? MELBOURNE is ROSIE

MYLES

Okay, that's enough, thank you, guys only.

MELBOURNE

You can't send me out, I've already started singing.

MYLES

What?

MICHAEL

You look familiar.

MELBOURNE

And besides, auditions have no exclusions other than for grades and if you don't actually go here.

MYLES

Listen sweetheart, I have no idea where you got this information, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

MELBOURNE

pulls out phone and walks up to MYLES and MICHAEL. shows them the interview with MICHAEL from earlier. the video ends on a still shot of her That's me, right there.

MYLES

glares at MICHAEL I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you have been lied to. Now if-

MICHAEL

Actually... it's true, all of it is. I re-read the audition requirements last night. It isn't actually a requirement to be a guy, it started with all guys, and everyone has just always assumed it's a rule.

MYLES

thinking quickly No pseudonymes, you said Rosie in the video, that means you lied on your application and the order list.

MELBOURNE

Actually, Rosie comes from my middle name Rose, my real name is Melbourne. I have all my identification to prove it. hands them her driver's licence and a few student ids

MYLES

I can't believe this is happening right now.

MICHAEL

I can't believe her parents named her Melbourne.

MELBOURNE

Right?

MYLES

glares at MICHAEL for awhile in silence. turns to MELBOURNE, clearly unhappy Fine. Go ahead and sing.

MELBOURNE

finishes song

MICHAEL

silent for a while Wow

MYLES

Happy now? You've sung your little song, now get out. starts to collect his things and leave, turns at the door to face MELBOURNE Oh, and I wouldn't tell anyone about this audition of yours if I were you. leaves

MELBOURNE

turns to MICHAEL and raises her hand I feel threatened.

MICHAEL

Why are you doing this? There is about a 0.00001% chance that stubborn kid will actually let a girl in the group.

MELBOURNE

I know.

MICHAEL

So why go to all this trouble?

MELBOURNE

It seemed like fun.

MICHAEL

If your goal is to be the first girl in the Triple Fortes, then I wouldn't get my hopes up.

MELBOURNE

That's exactly what my brother said about being the first girl to audition. I borrowed his pants.

MICHAEL

laughs

TWO DAYS LATER

MELBOURNE, KATIE and DANNY stand outside the lecture hall with the camera and others awaiting the list of Triple Fortes members

MELBOURNE

to the camera We are only moments away from finding out the names of the new additions to the popular group The Triple Fortes. You could cut the excitement with a knife as a crowd gathers outside the lecture hall. camera pans to about half a dozen kids waiting

MYLES

opens lecture hall door with a list looking excited for an interview then disappointed when he sees the interviewer is MELBOURNE Oh, it's you. hands her the list Go crazy. goes back into the lecture hall

DANNY

I told you people don't like you.

MELBOURNE

Shut up. reading from list:

TENOR 1: -Justin Cardy

-Ian McKendrick (vocal perc)

TENOR 2: -Lucas Maguire

-Tim Demusz (vocal perc)

BARITONE: -Kevin Ashbaugh (vocal perc)

-Carlton Connors

BASS: -Tony Baylock

-'Our resident shoddy cameraman' Danny Taubes (vocal perc) 'Congratulations.'

DANNY

I'm not that bad a cameraman

MELBOURNE

reading again

SWING: -Melbourne Cassesso (vocal perc)

UNDERSTUDY: - Joey Engelhart

Congratulations to our newest members Tim, Danny, Joey, and Melbourne, the first rehearsal will be today at 4. To everyone else, you did not make the cut but you did make the decision difficult. Thank you everyone for trying out and stay tuned for upcoming concert information.

DANNY

Hey, Rosie, the swing guy has the same last name as you

MELBOURNE

So he does. tacks list to the bulletin board

etin board/span/p


	3. scene 3

LATER THAT DAY

IN THE LECTURE HALL, MICHAEL, LUCAS, IAN, TIM, DANNY, KEVIN, AND JOEY ARE ALREADY THERE. JOEY IS COMPLAINING TO MICHAEL ABOUT BEING AN UNDERSTUDY INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY IN THE GROUP, LUCAS AND IAN ARE INTRODUCING DANNY TO KEVIN, TIM IS SCREWING AROUND ON HIS PHONE. MELBOURNE SLIPS IN UNNOTICED AND SITS ON A TABLE AGAINST THE WALL. TIM SOON NOTICES HER AND APPROACHES TO HIT ON HER. RESPONSES SHOULD BE ONE RIGHT AFTER ANOTHER VERY QUICKLY

TIM

Hey, listen, I lost my phone number, any chance I can borrow yours?

MELBOURNE

pauses, as if to say "did you really just say that" I don't usually give my number to creeps.

TIM

Oh, come on, don't be like that. After all, you do owe me a drink.

MELBOURNE

May I ask why?

Tim

Because I dropped mine when I saw you. It was a Coke by the way, and my name's Tim

LUCAS and IAN and DANNY come up behind TIM

LUCAS

Dude, that is the worst line I have heard all day.

IAN

Seriously lame dude. I don't even use that one.

DANNY

Sup Rosie.

MELBOURNE

Hey Danny.

DANNY

What are you doing here? You got a story or something

MELBOURNE

Actually-

TIM

You know her?

IAN

Damn, Danny, you keep some nice company. checking her out and leaning on the wall next to her

MELBOURNE

Back off.

DANNY

It's not like that, she's my best friend, I'm her camera guy. and I'm dating her roommate.

IAN

I implied nothing going on between you and...

DANNY

Rosie.

IAN

Rosie, I mearly suggested that I find her very attractive.

TIM

getting up in IAN's face Hey man, I saw her first.

IAN

And she turned you down first

MELBOURNE

I turned you both down so I don't see how it matters who I turned down first.

DANNY

So, a story, yes? no?

MELBOURNE

No.

DANNY

Oh. Wait, then why are you here?

TIM

Obviously to pick up an application for my fanclub.

LUCAS

having stood around awkwardly the whole time Now, THAT is the worst line I've heard all day. You've topped yourself. I'm Lucas by the way, nice to meet you shakes MELBOURNE's hand

MELBOURNE

pleasure.

THE FOLLOWING DIALOGUE TAKES PLACE OVER MORE ARGUING

CARLTON

enters How are all my backup singers doing? sees chaos. walking up to MICHAEL what's going on over there?

MICHAEL

has been trying to get away from Joey, but couldn't I have no idea.

JOEY

Hey, I'm still talking.

KEVIN

Well, while you've been "talking" and keeping Michael from controlling the situation, the rest of the group has descended into utter madness. grabbing JOEY by the shoulders and shaking him Let. Him. Go.

MICHAEL

Thank you Kevin! rushing to the chaos Hey, guys, let's quiet things down here! Kevin, Carlton, gimme a hand.

KEVIN, CARLTON, AND MICHAEL ATTEMPT TO QUIET EVERYONE DOWN TO LITTLE SUCCESS. *NOTE: NO ONE IS YELLING OR RAISING VOICES. ALSO, LUCAS IS STILL STANDING AWKWARDLY NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO.

MELBOURNE

So, to recap, I am not now, nor will I ever be, interested in a sleazeball like you.

TIM

Oh, come on, why you gotta be like that

DANNY

You were being a jerk.

TIM

I don't need your input newbie

IAN

You're new here too.

TIM

That's not important

MELBOURNE

It kind of is

TIM

Alright, listen, I don't know who you are, and I don't know why you're here but so help me I will-

TONY

entered while texting looks up when he hears the chaos, sees MELBOURNE. Oh, hey Mel.

SILENCE, ALL STARE AT TONY AND/OR MELBOURNE.

DANNY

after a while Mel?

TONY

Yeah, Mel. She's my partner in that dance class I started over the summer.

DANNY

Her name is Rosie

TONY

Not since I've known her, and I've been dancing with her all summer.

DANNY

I've known her since elementary school, she's always been Rosie.

TONY

shrugs

IAN

Wait, "Mel" as in Melbourne? As in the Melbourne Cassesso that's on the list outside the door?

ALL STARE AT MELBOURNE

MYLES

entering, alright, let's get started warming up.

KEVIN

Wait, Myles, is this our new swing? points at MELBOURNE

MYLES

sighs Yes, we have a girl now, cue the panic confusion and complaints.

JOEY

WHAT?! YOU LET A GIRL IN?

CARLTON

I didn't know we could have girls.

MICHAEL

It's not written anywhere.

KEVIN

I think it's great, there's a lot we could do with a girl in the group.

MELBOURNE

I'm right here guys, I haven't left or anything

JOEY

I think it's RIDICULOUS! Why would you want some CHICK when you could have ME?

MELBOURNE

Still here.

CARLTON

I don't know, no offense to her, but This has always been an all guys group, and I think that we should respect the founders and keep it that way.

MELBOURNE

I have yet to not be here.

LUCAS

to MELBOURNE I would like to apologise on their behalf.

MELBOURNE

Thanks Lucas.

MICHAEL

She was a great singer.

IAN

That's nice, but I don't really think our group is the place for girls.

TIM

I think she's hot.

IAN

Oh, you've made that plenty clear.

TIM

Hey, you wanna make something of it? I'm a senior, you're a junior, I win.

IAN

Yeah, but here this is my third year while you're new, so you don't get an opinion, neither does she,points to MELBOURNE neither does Danny,points to DANNY neither does that kid. points to JOEY

JOEY

Oh, I'll have an opinion alright, and you're all gonna hear it. I can NOT believe that you chose some trashy bitch to sing, and left ME as everyones understudy.

MELBOURNE

Excuse me?

MYLES

We actually didn't, she's the swing and therefore everyone's understudy, you're only her understudy.

JOEY

WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHOOSING SOME STUPID CHICK OVER ME PROBABLY JUST TO SELL MORE TICKETS TO GIRLS WHO LIKE HER "INDEPENDENCE" AND GUYS BECAUSE THEY'LL THINK SHE'S PROBABLY A SLUT!

MELBOURNE

I BEG YOUR PARDON!

SILENCE

MELBOURNE

What do you think gives you the right to talk about me that way?

JOEY

Why else would you join a guys only-?

MELBOURNE

No, you're done talking, now it's my turn. No one knows that I auditioned for this group, nevermind that I got in. So why would that sell more tickets? And are you really so egotistical and self absorbed that you can't even realize that you're lucky to have gotten in at all, understudy or not? There were a lot of people at those auditions, not just the ten of us, none of them got in at all. And furthermore, I am NOT a SLUT! And all of you, PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE.

SILENCE

MYLES

Can we warm up now?

JOEY

Whatever.

MYLES

Thank you sits down to piano, begins playing warm-up chords

JOEY

mumbling She probably can't even sing.

MYLES

slams on keys That's it, now not only are you being rude and ungrateful, but you're also questioning my judgement. Go sit in the corner, you will not be participating today, and your continued membership is questionable.

JOEY

But-

MYLES

Corner!

JOEY

She-

MYLES

Corner!

JOEY

You-

MYLES

CORNER, Joey, please, or there will be no question about your membership.

JOEY

pouts and goes to sit in the corner

MYLES

Now, pointing to sections of chairs tenor 1, tenor 2, baritone, bass.

MELBOURNE

And me?

MYLES

quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to do and not really caring Uh...sit anywhere.

TONY

Sit next to me.

ALL SIT DOWN, WARMING UP BEGINS AND THE SHOTS SORT OF SKIP AROUND TO DIFFERENT PORTIONS OF IT, FADING IN AND OUT

MYLES

Alright, now, down to business

KEVIN

singing let's get down to business

KEVIN, CARLTON

To defeat

KEVIN, CARLTON, IAN, TONY

The huns!

MYLES

cuts them off, gesturing to MELBOURNE Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

GUYS LAUGH, AND EVEN MELBOURNE SNICKERS

MYLES

Anyway, so let's start with-

JUSTIN

rushes in late and out of breath Sorry I'm gasping late, I-

MYLES

Late! Warm-ups are over, no excuses, to the corner. MARCH!

JUSTIN

snaps in exasperation and sits in the corner

MICHAEL

Showing up after warm-ups means sitting out, showing up during warm-ups three days in a row also means sitting out. Be on time.

MYLES

Well, I WAS going to have us read through the disney medley, but if Justin is sitting out- oh look, we have a swing! Melbourne, you will take the first solo but for the rest of the song sing your normal line, everyone else sing your normal line always.

DANNY

and which one is that?

MYLES

Oh, yeah, new kids. sighs in exasperation , sing the "I Can Go The Distance" bit, Tim, take..."I Wanna Be Like You."

LUCAS

That's my solo.

MYLES

still frustrated-ish Yeah, I know, just give me a minute. thinking, sighs again Lucas, you can sing "Prince Ali," Tony try "Kiss The Girl," and Melbourne, close with "Part of Your World." Everyone else, sing what you did last year.

JOEY

mumbling it's 'cuz she's a girl

MYLES

Those in corners may not speak. Now, sight reading, runthrough from the beginning.

SINGING, watch?v=IOoMztym1LU&list=PLD5249D5CAC3537E8 BUT WITH PROPER SOLOS NOT VERY POLISHED SOUNDING

TONY

That's not fair, Mel you can't be the best in our dance class and be so good here too.

TIM

You take dance classes?

TONY

staring in awe at TIM not paying attention Where have you been? I said that like twice

MYLES

Alright, alright, center, everybody, center. Now-

FIRE ALARM

MYLES

jesus christ! Everyone out, follow me.


	4. scene 4

EVERYONE FOLLOWS MICHAEL OUT ONTO THE LAWN OUTSIDE. IT IS A LITTLE CHILLY. PEOPLE STAND AROUND TALKING WHILE STAFF MEMBERS COUNT HEADS. IAN, LUCAS, DANNY, TONY, AND MELBOURNE STAND TALKING

IAN

So that was really you that we saw in the hall?

MELBOURNE

Yup.

IAN

Now, that's amazing, I never even thought for a second that you were a girl. How did you do that?

MELBOURNE

You know, just some loose clothing, I tied my hair back, borrowed my brothers pants, covered my...eyes.

THE BOYS SNICKER EXCEPT DANNY WHO IS UPSET

LUCAS

So, I'd like to know why your parents named you Melbourne.

DANNY

sarcastically, half mumbling Yeah, Rosie, tell us that

MELBOURNE

Well, it's actually this city in Australia-

DANNY

being testy, still mumbling We know that, everyone knows that.

MELBOURNE

-and that's where my parents first met.

TONY

That's adorable.

MELBOURNE

Yeah, you know, it's cute, but it's not a name.

DANNY

still mumbling It's not your name.

MELBOURNE

One of my brothers is named Orlando, another one is Sydney, both important places to my parents. My oldest brother's name is Toby

IAN

Well at least you're not alone with the whole city as a name thing.

MELBOURNE

Yeah, I guess-

DANNY

How could you?

MELBOURNE

confused, in awe for a moment What?

DANNY

How could you?!

MELBOURNE

Danny, I don't understand, what's the matter with you?

DANNY

mad/betrayed What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? You didn't trust me enough to tell me you were auditioning. And what's worse, you've been lying to me ever since I knew you. We didn't have secrets, or at least I didn't. I told you everything, I even told you about the time I had a crush on you, and you didn't even tell me your name. Did you ever even care about me at all? Because I'm starting to doubt it.

MELBOURNE

It was nothing against you, I didn't tell anyone that stuff.

DANNY

Oh, well it's nice to know that you never cared about anyone.

TONY IAN AND LUCAS LOOK AWKWARD AND UNCOMFORTABLE

MELBOURNE

It's not that I never cared about anyone, it's just that... before my family moved to Rochester, my brother Orlando was bullied, to the point of us having to move to Rochester. And all the bullying sprung from his name and how weird it was that he was named after a place. So after we moved I decided to try going by my middle name, Rose, to avoid having the same thing happen and needing to move again. You're the one who started calling me Rosie, and I have gone by that ever since. But I thought I'd try my name out again in the dance class that started here this summer, you know, see if I could use my real name again. You're my best friend, Danny, don't ever think that I don't care about you.

DANNY

Oh...wow...I-I didn't know that. I'm sorry I yelled at you.

THEY EMBRACE

DANNY

I'm still calling you Rosie, though.

MELBOURNE

laughs I can deal with that.

LUCAS

nudges IAN

IAN

reluctantly And, I'm sorry I hit on you

MELBOURNE

What a touching moment.

IAN

Yeah.

TONY

Watch it start raining.

LAUGHTER

LATER

THE SUN IS BEGINNING TO SET, FIRE TRUCKS AND FIREMEN ARE SCATTERED AROUND. ON THE GRASSY HILL, MICHAEL TALKS WITH CARLTON, KEVIN, AND JUSTIN

MICHAEL

Myles was very reluctant, but in the end, she was one of the best singers that we saw. And at that point the situation comes down to do we stick with tradition, or do we conquer new ground and take the best singers?

KEVIN

Yeah, it's a really delicate situation, because there will be people that are excited and people who are upset that we're breaking tradition, and you can't just stand up and say "we had to choose her everyone else sucked," that's just not an acceptable thing to do

CARLTON

It certainly is breaking new ground for us.

MICHAEL

Exactly, but I didn't think that we should be sacrificing talent for silly little traditions.

CARLTON

Well, I wouldn't call them silly, I think the founders made this as a place for guys who love to sing to get together and do so.

JUSTIN

Well, other people like to sing too, and the school doesn't have any other groups like this. I don't think they would've wanted us turning people away for something they have no control over, like gender, and If they never wrote it in the audition requirements I don't think they meant to. And plus, that girl can sing her ass off.

CARLTON

Oh, no doubt, don't get me wrong, she's an amazing singer.

KEVIN

At the very least she deserves a break.

CAMERA PANS TO MELBOURNE SITTING ON THE GRASS BY HERSELF. IAN, LUCAS, TONY, AND DANNY ARE MESSING AROUND A FEW FEET AWAY. LUCAS SEES MELBOURNE SITTING ALONE. LUCAS IS STARING AT MELBOURNE

IAN

So anyway, I was standing there and I-

LUCAS

to IAN, TONY, and DANNY Hey, I'll catch you guys a little later, k?

IAN

sees that LUCAS is staring at MELBOURNE Oh, I gochu

DANNY

ooh, you'd better watch your back, man, I'll mess you up if her brothers don't get there first.

LUCAS

No, it's not like that.

IAN

Nah, we're just messing with you man. Go on, we'll catch you later.

LUCAS

walks over and sits down next to MELBOURNE So, have you given up hope on modern day chivalry yet? 'Cuz as much as I love these guys, you probably won't get much from them.

MELBOURNE

Oh, I don't know, I think you just need to be looking for it in the right people, and you'll find plenty.

THE TWO SMILE AT EACHOTHER FOR A WHILE UNTIL MELBOURNE SHIVERS AND LOOKS AWAY

LUCAS

Are you cold?

MELBOURNE

sarcastically Nope, I'm just shivering because I think it's fun.

LUCAS

taking off his sweatshirt Oh, I see, you're one of THOSE girls.

MELBOURNE

What girls?

LUCAS

giving her his sweatshirt The feisty ones

MELBOURNE

See, now THAT was chivalrous. You sir are full of chivalrous...ness...

LUCAS MELBOURNE

Nice, excellent use of vocabulary. shut up.

No, seriously, chivalrousness, no, stop!

that's a nice word you have there. pushes him

MYLES

watching LUCAS and MELBOURNE from a distance with MICHAEL What'd I tell you? She's a distraction. I told you she would be. Three of our singers have openly shown an interest in her; Tim, Ian, and now Lucas.

MICHAEL

Carlton think's she's cute as well

MYLES

four.

MICHAEL

The boys'll be fine. Don't worry about it.

MYLES

I don't know if you remember your college years, but these guys are all between 19 and 22 if I'm correct.

MICHAEL

So?

MYLES

So they're crude young men, they find her to be an attractive young woman, long story short, she's pretty, they're horny.

MICHAEL

I think you need to give them a little more credit than that, you're in the same boat as them.

MYLES

Look at them Michael. gestures to LUCAS and MELBOURNE with MELBOURNE wearing LUCAS's sweatshirt and the two still talking and watching the sunset Lucas will never be able to focus at practices with her around. I know Lucas pretty well, and whenever he talks to girls he never stops making a fool of himself.

MICHAEL

Okay, so that's basically any guy his age, and with Lucas that's how he is always.

MYLES

looks at MICHAEL for a moment You are fully responsible for whatever trouble she causes.

MICHAEL

looks at LUCAS starring sheepishly at MELBOURNE as she watches the sunset I'll take that responsibility.

MYLES

looks at watch Jesus christ. Attention Triple Fortes, rehearsal time is over, you may all disband if the men in uniform will allow it turns to a nearby fireman

FIREMAN

As long as they stay away from this particular building, they can leave.

MYLES

You, heard the man. Now get out of my sight. leaves

MELBOURNE

Is that a thing with him? Telling people to leave and then leaving before they get the chance to?

LUCAS

What

MELBOURNE

nothing.

IAN

coming over to LUCAS and MELBOURNE Hey Lucas, wanna maybe catch a movie or something? You can come too, Melbourne.

LUCAS

Nah, I gotta study for Shakspere, I got a test coming up.

MELBOURNE

You take Shakspere?

LUCAS

Yeah, I'm an english major.

MELBOURNE

Oh, cool! But anyway, I have a dance class in about looks at watch 10 minutes. Which, coincidentally, means that Tony can also...not...see a movie...

TONY

Excellent choice of words

LUCAS

Isn't it though?

MELBOURNE

shut up.

IAN

Wait, Tony, you take dance classes?

TONY

Does no one listen when I speak?

DANNY

I'm sorry, what?

TONY

grabs him by the shirt collar jokingly

DANNY

Alright, alright, don't bruise the money, man, I got a date.

GENERAL MOCKERY AND WOLF CALLS

DANNY

Oh, come on, are you all 5?

IAN

immediately Yes.

LAUGHTER

DANNY

No, but seriously, I gotta go get ready. Rosie?

MELBOURNE

thinking Umm...Black shirt with that purple stuff on it, dark wash jeans, and bring a jacket.

DANNY

But I don't want a jacket

MELBOURnE

It's not for you it's for Katie, she likes it when you give her your jacket.

DANNY

Oh really? I'll bring a jacket then, thanks Rosie. I'll check you guys later

LUCAS

Have fun man.

DANNY

starts walking away

IAN

Don't make any babies

DANNY

turns around while still walking and smiles deviously

TONY

looks at watch Oh, hey Mel, we'd better get going. offers her his arm My lady.

MELBOURNE

takes TONY's arm See you guys tomorrow.

IAN/LUCAS

general good bye things

LUCAS

I'd better get going to if I'm gonna pass Shakespeare. leaves

IAN

still standing there So another time...on the movie...then. Right. leaves


	5. scene 5

_**^MONTAGE TIME!**_

_**(*indicates a pause in montaging music and a cut to the event appropriate audio**_

_**^ indicates return to montage music)[throughout the montage a calendar is shown counting down days until the concert]**_

_-REHEARSAL, SINGING[1]_

_-TONY, DANNY, IAN, LUCAS, MELBOURNE HANGING OUT, LAUGHING[2]_

_-GENERAL SCENES OF SOME GROUP MEMBERS IN COLLEGE CLASSES[3]_

_-MYLES PLAYING PIANO WHILE THE group SINGS*[4]_

**CHOIR**

_sings the end of the disney medley_

_^MONTAGE CONTINUES_

_-JOEY COMPLAINING TO MICHAEL[5]_

_-DANNY AND MELBOURNE SHOPPING FOR DANNY'S CLOTHES[6]_

_-MYLES HOLDS THE DOOR OPEN TO THE LECTURE HALL FOR EVERYONE BUT THEN CLOSES IT ON MELBOURNE'S FACE*[7]_

**MELBOURNE**

_struggles to open the door_

**LUCAS**

_opens door to let MELBOURNE in_

_^MONTAGE CONTINUES_

_-MICHAEL AND MYLES SORT THROUGH SHEET MUSIC [8]_

_-PEOPLE TRYING OUT SOLOS[9]_

_-GOING OVER CHOREOGRAPHY WITH MELBOURNE LEADING BECAUSE OF HER EXPERIENCE[10]_

_*_**KEVIN**[11]

_talking to MYLES _I really think we should open with the Grease piece, then not mention that anything is out of the ordinary until the last number which I think should be the Adele.

**MYLES**

_thinking _I like it

^_MONTAGE CONTINUES_

-_LUCAS STUDYING[12]_

_-REHEARSING[13]_

_-MELBOURNE TRYING TO IGNORE TIM [14]_

_-TONY AND MELBOURNE AT DANCE CLASS BEING WATCHED BY ANNE*[15]_

**TONY**

_drops MELBOURNE during a leapy-lifty-thingy, looks panicked from dropping her_

**ANNE**

_writes something on a clipboard looking skeptical and shaking her head_

_^MONTAGE CONTINUES_

_-MELBOURNE AND DANNY FILMING SEGMENTS, KATIE HANGING OFF OF DANNY'S SHOULDER[16]_

_-LUCAS AND MELBOURNE WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER IN A COMMON ROOM[17]_

_-MYLES LOOKING OVER SHEET MUSIC[18]_

_-THE GUYS BRAINSTORMING CHOREOGRAPHY FOR SOME SONGS*[19]_

**IAN**

Or, we could all take that musical interlude as an opportunity to moonwalk.

**CARLTON**

To what?

**IAN**

Moonwalk, you know, just like _moonwalks _that.

**JUSTIN**

_shaking his head, after a moment _No.

_^MONTAGE CONTINUES_

_-DANCE PRACTICES WITH TONY AND MELBOURNE[20]_

_-IAN AND MELBOURNE QUIZZING LUCAS FOR SHAKESPEARE[21]_

_-LUCAS SHOWING IAN, TONY, MELBOURNE, AND DANNY THE 86% HE GOT ON THE SHAKESPEARE TEST THEY HELPED HIM WITH[22]_

_-LUCAS AND MELBOURNE HANGING OUT, LUCAS GIVING MELBOURNE HIS HOODIE (AGAIN)[23]_

_-LUCAS, IAN, AND DANNY GOING INTO A CROWDED AUDITORIUM FOR THE DANCE RECITAL*[24]_

_-TONY AND MELBOURNE'S PERFORMANCE[25]_

_^MONTAGE CONTINUES_

_-EVERYONE IN THE GROUP PREPARING COSTUMES[26]_

_-KEVIN AND JUSTIN PASS BY DANNY AND MELBOURNE IN THE HALL AND WAVING HAPPENS, THEN DANNY AND MELBOURNE PASS JOEY WHO GLARES MENACINGLY AT THEM[27]_

_-MELBOURNE AND KATIE HAVING A GIRLS NIGHT RUNNING INTO LUCAS AS A WAITER[28]_

_*-A SERIES OF NOTES FROM SOLOISTS DURING REHEARSALS[29]_

_END MONTAGE_


	6. scene 6

FIRST CONCERT

COSTUMES:

Justin Cardy- a boxer

Ian McKendrick- Han Solo

Lucas Maguire- Robin Hood

Tim Demusz- Fireman

Kevin Ashbaugh- the Mad Hatter

Carlton Connors- Ace Ventura

Tony Baylock- Pikachu

Danny Taubes- a cowboy

Melbourne Cassesso- Harley Quinn

Joey Engelhart- a ceiling fan

Michael Bernard- Magician

Myles- 50 Shades of Gray

MICHAEL

in voiceover while showing people getting into costumes This was it; the first concert. The make or break moment. In just a short while, we'll find out how our fans will react to our...new additions.

OUTSIDE THE LECTURE HALL

JUSTIN, LUCAS, TIM, KEVIN, CARLTON, MYLES, MICHAEL, and JOEY are standing outside getting ready for the concert. they're all standing around talking about each other's costumes except for JOEY who is pouting off to the side and MYLES and MICHAEL who are going around making sure everything is ready.

IAN

enters and shows off his costume That's right, I know, I look good. Be jealous.

KEVIN

I would but you look like a girl.

IAN

What?

LUCAS

You look like a girl.

IAN

I do not!

CARLTON

I think my little sister has those same pants.

IAN

Yeah, well, she sure was eager to get in 'em last night

GENERAL MOCKERY AND LAUGHTER

CARLTON

Not cool dude, she's 12.

IAN

Well hey, you made fun of my pants.

CARLTON

So?

IAN

So you wear skinny jeans every day. You're like Mr. Skinny-Jeans. You're wearing them right now.

CARLTON

Yeah but that doesn't mean-

during arguing TONY enters in a yellow morphsuit and red short-shorts with a pikachu hat and tail and his glasses over the morphsuit. he enters silently and unnoticed and walks up to the group of guys who fall silent and stare at him for a while

TONY

after a while of silence and being stared at 'sup?

JUSTIN

after more silence What are you wearing

TONY

I'm Pikachu.

JUSTIN

why

TONY

why what?

CARLTON

Why are you Pikachu?

TONY

Pikachu is awesome! Everyone loves Pikachu.

JOEY

You look ridiculous.

LUCAS

You don't even have a costume.

JOEY

smiles sarcastically I'm a ceiling fan.

IAN

...That's kind of funny actually

DANNY AND KATIE (as a pirate) ENTER LAUGHING

DANNY

talking to MELBOURNE who is unseen on the other side of a door come on, you look great!

MELBOURNE

enters nonchalant and totally casual, walking past DANNY and KATIE not expecting a big response That was not necessary guys.

EVERYONE HAS THE SAME REACTION AS WHEN THE GUYS WALKED IN, LOOKS OF APPROVAL AT HER COSTUME, BUT ONLY LUCAS IS IN AWE WHICH IS LAME AND KIND OF PATHETIC BUT AT THE SAME TIME KIND OF ADORABLE.

MELBOURNE

Walks over to LUCAS, IAN, and TONY with DANNY who has just said goodbye to KATIE who just went into the audience So, what do you guys think?

TONY

Harley Quinn, I like it.

MELBOURNE

Thanks Pikachu. turns to IAN and snickers Dude you look like a girl.

IAN

I do not!

LUCAS

I think you look great.

IAN

Thanks man.

LUCAS

Not you, Melbourne. And, uh... wispers to MELBOURNE Can I talk to you looks at DANNY, TONY, and IAN staring at him slyly, points Over there?

MELBOURNE

Sure.

they walk away

LUCAS

So...I was, kind of, maybe wondering if you wanted to go, umm, to the, the thing at Michael's place after the concert?

MELBOURNE

understanding what's going on but not humoring him We're all going to the thing.

LUCAS

No, I mean, like, with me, go to, there.

MELBOURNE

Oh, you mean like walk there together?

LUCAS

Ugh, you're not going to make this easy for me are you? Alright here goes, do you, uh, maybe want to go to, uh, to the thing at Michael's, with, uh, with me, like, as-as my, uh, as my...date? Maybe?

MELBOURNE

There it is. I'd love to. gets on her toes and kisses his cheek before walking away.

IAN and DANNY look over at LUCAS approvingly TONY is still wearing his morphsuit over his face and therefore his facial expression is indiscernible, but he carries himself as if he's disappointed.

LUCAS

walks over to the guys

IAN

high-fives LUCAS Nice job man

DANNY

Yeah, way to go, I don't think I've ever actually seen you ask a girl out before.

IAN

I've seen him try, but I've never seen a girl say yes.

LUCAS

Thanks, guys. Thank you for all of this support.

DANNY

Oh, come on man, you know we're just messing with you. But I'll reiterate: watch your back, man, okay, because I will mess you up if her brothers don't get there first.

LUCAS

noted.

IAN

to TONY Dude, take that thing off of your face.

TONY

Looks at IAN for a moment 'Scuse me walks away

DANNY

confused What was that about?

LUCAS

looks over and sees TONY talking to MELBOURNE somewhat frantically and looking upset I have no idea.

MYLES

Alright kiddies, time to start the show. Formations everyone, don't let anyone see the soloists.


	7. scene 7

MYLES

Alright kiddies, time to start the show. Formations everyone, don't let anyone see the soloists.

THEY GO OUT INTO THE LECTURE HALL HIDING IAN AND MELBOURNE AND START SINGING SUMMER NIGHTS AT WHICH POINT IAN AND MELBOURNE BURST OUT OF THE GUYS ENCIRCLING THEM DURING THE BEGINNING OF THEIR RESPECTIVE SOLOS. THE CROWD IS SHOCKED TO SEE A GIRL IN THE GROUP, SOME GASPS, SOME BOOING AND ANGRY CALLS SUCH AS "GET THE GIRL OFF THE STAGE," BUT THEY KEEP SINGING AND PEOPLE COME TO ACCEPT IT AFTER A WHILE. THE CONCERT CONTINUES, I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH WILL ACTUALLY BE SHOWN BECAUSE THERE'S SO MUCH AND SO MANY SONGS, PROBABLY JUST THAT FIRST ONE, THE DISNEY MEDLEY, AND THEN THE LAST ONE. BUT LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE IMPORTANT BIT AT THE END.

KEVIN

steps forward, waves in thanks at the applause and any shout outs from the audience. Now, elephant in the room, clearly this is no longer a solely male group. Anyway, we would like to formally introduce her now as we have already done with our other new members. This pretty little thing pulls MELBOURNE up front is Melbourne. Although, some of you may know her as Rosie. And now without further ado, this is why she is here.

THEY SING SOMEONE LIKE YOU A CAPPELLA WITH MELBOURNE SINGING LEAD,  watch?v=cvNJ9GIc0oATHE AUDIENCE GOES PRETTY CRAZY, ALTHOUGH SOME PEOPLE STILL BOO AND SUCH. THE GROUP EXITS TO BACKSTAGE WHERE THEY ALL CONGRATULATE THE NEWBIES ON THEIR FIRST CONCERT

IAN

Hey, guys, Danny, Tim and Melbourne all just lost their Triple Forte concert virginity, and they did it with flying colors.

GENERAL CHEERING FROM THE RETURNING MEMBERS AS WELL AS MICHAEL

MICHAEL

Nice job everyone, I'm sure Myles has some notes for all of you, but...my house has candy, so we can just go there instead.

CARLTON

Onward!

ALL EXIT EXCITED, DANNY GOES UP TO MICHAEL WITH KATIE ON HIS ARM

DANNY

Hey, Michael, is it okay if I bring Katie?

MICHAEL

Sure, the more the merrier. But, not really, on that last bit, I'm only supposed to have like twenty people.

DANNY

Oh, it's just Katie

MICHAEL

Just Katie is fine.

KATIE

awesome!

LUCAS

walking up next to MELBOURNE Hey.

MELBOURNE

smiles Hey! I love your costume, by the way,I didn't get a chance to say before. Robin Hood is very cool.

LUCAS

Thank you, your costume is also great. Harley Quinn, very nice.

MELBOURNE

I could kinda tell you thought so already, from when I walked in...

LUCAS

Ah, hehe, yeah, was that dorky?

MELBOURNE

No, no, it was...yeah.

LUCAS

oh, great, well now I'm embarrassed.

CAMERA PANS OVER TO IAN WALKING AND TALKING WITH TONY AND CARLTON

IAN

So anyway, I was standing there and I...to TONY Dude, what's up, you seem pretty out of it.

TONY

...what?

CARLTON

Exactly.

TONY

I just...wait, what?

IAN

I said you seem out of it.

TONY

...I'm sorry, one more time, I feel kind of out of it.

IAN AND CARLTON

look at eachother for a moment and then walk over to talk to KEVIN instead.

AT THE PARTY AT MICHAEL'S PLACE, UPBEAT MUSIC IS PLAYING, DANNY IS DANCING VERY CLOSE TO KATIE, KEVIN AND JUSTIN ARE DANCING ALL GOOFY, CARLTON MYLES AND MICHAEL ARE TALKING AND EATING CANDY JOEY IS LOOKING SOUR AND ANTISOCIAL AS USUAL, IAN IS TRYING TO TALK TO TONY WHO IS STILL DISTRACTED BUT LOOKS MORE MAD NOW

IAN

So, I was standing there and I...dude, really? grabs TONY by the shoulders and shakes him snap out of it!

TONY

I'm sorry! I shouldn't be this distracted, I thought I'd be fine, I just, I don't know if I can do this.

IAN

What are you talking about?

TONY

...nothing. Just forget it.

IAN

...okay...So anyway, I was standing there and I-

TONY

'scuse me. walks away

IAN

exasperated unbelievable!

TONY

walks over to JOEY Hey.

JOEY

What do you want?

TONY

To be around someone who's as bitter as I am right now.

JOEY

thinks for a moment Fine.

CAMERA PANS TO LUCAS AND MELBOURNE

MELBOURNE

Hey, do you wanna dance?

LUCAS

hesitant ...Oh...I don't know, I can't really dance.

MELBOURNE

Neither can Kevin or Justin. Come on, it'll be fun pulls LUCAS up to dance with her. they dance for a while until MELBOURNE gets a phone call and excuses herself for a minute while LUCAS goes and sits down with IAN. shortly after DANNY exits the room as well.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

CARLTON walks over to a door to get some fresh air when he sees DANNY with MELBOURNE and hides behind a bush. MELBOURNE is in DANNY's arms crying on his shoulder. DANNY, usually the emotional one is trying to calm her down.

DANNY

Shhh, it's okay kiddo, It'll be alright. Shhh. Listen, hey, Rosie, go back to your dorm, okay, and pack up some stuff. I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes and we'll head over there tonight. Okay? Shhh. Come on, let's go.

MELBOURNE

through tears Okay.

THE TWO WALK OFF TOGETHER WITH DANNY'S ARMS STILL AROUND MELBOURNE. JUST AS THEY ARE LEAVING LUCAS COMES OUT AND SEES THEM GOING OFF TOGETHER. HE LOOKS VERY SAD AND ALSO CONFUSED AND HURT. HE GLANCES OVER AND SEES CARLTON BEHIND THE BUSH. THE TWO STARE AWKWARDLY FOR A MOMENT BEFORE CARLTON SMILES GUILTILY.

MICHAEL in voiceover

The two of them were gone without a word to anyone else. They wanted to leave as soon as possible, but little did they know, their departure would cause more drama than the few minutes they saved were worth.


	8. scene 8

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_A KNOCK ON THE DOOR TO MELBOURNE AND KATIE'S DORM_

**KATIE**

_answers door holding coffee, it's LUCAS _She's not here.

**LUCAS**

Do you know where she went?

**KATIE**

Not unless you can make sense of a note that reads "Went away with Danny, be back in awhile, ~M" because that's all either of them left me.

**LUCAS**

_sad and awkward _oh, sorry to bother you then

**KATIE**

Don't worry about it _spills coffee on LUCAS's pants _Oh, shoot! I am so sorry

**LUCAS**

_frustrated _That's okay, it wasn't hot, I'll just...walk around campus for a while I guess.

**KATIE**

Why?

**LUCAS**

My roommate hates the smell of coffee.

**KATIE**

Oh. Oh, you know what? I was just throwing a load of laundry in the washer now, just give 'em to me I'll wash them, it'll be quicker.

**LUCAS**

_doesn't want to give her his pants _Doesn't that kind of take a while though?

**KATIE**

Less time than it would take to walk the coffee smell out.

**LUCAS**

I don't know...

**KAITE**

Oh just get in here you big baby. _pulls him inside_

_A LITTLE LATER_

**LUCAS**

_sits awkwardly in the girls' dorm in his boxers_

**KATIE**

_enters the room carrying a basket of laundry, puts basket down_

**LUCAS**

_stands up and looks awkward_

**KATIE**

_walks over to LUCAS, puts her arms around his neck and head and kisses him_

**LUCAS**

_tries to push her away _Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?

**KATIE**

Oh shut up. _pulls him back_

**LUCAS**

_tries to back away but falls onto the bed that he was sitting on before, KATIE climbs on top of LUCAS who continues to try and squirm away as KATIE continues to try and get in his boxers. he finally manages to push her off of him and onto the floor_

**KATIE**

_looking up at him _What is your problem?

**LUCAS**

Me? _incoherent stuttering _ You attacked me!

**KATIE**

Oh, I did not.

**LUCAS**

You definitely did.

**KATIE**

Oh whatever. _pulls LUCAS back again_

**LUCAS**

No! I couldn't do that to Melbourne...or Danny,_sudden realization_ You're dating Danny, why are you doing this?

**KATIE**

Oh, come on, you can't possibly be so naive as to think they didn't run off together to hook up somewhere

**LUCAS**

Oh, I'm pretty naive. _awkward silence _...and anyway, two wrongs don't make a right

**KATIE**

_quickly _yeah yeah, and two Wrights make a plane, come 'ere _tries to pull him back_

**LUCAS**

_pushing her away yet again _No! well, yes, they do, but still no! I'm leaving, gimmie my pants back.

**KATIE**

_goes over and takes them from the basket _No.

**LUCAS**

_frustrated _Really?

**KATIE**

Not until I say you're done. Until then you can stay in your boxers

_SILENCE FOR A MOMENT WHILE LUCAS THINKS THINGS OVER AND KATIE LOOKS LIKE SHE FEELS CLEVER._

_LUCAS IS SHOWN WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE ROOM IN HIS SHIRT AND BOXERS_

**KATIE**

Fine, be that way! _shuts door_

**LUCAS**

_looks back and sighs before he continues walking. outside many people are laughing and taking pictures, he just smiles and says hi to them._

**IAN**

_walking with TONY and CARLTON _So, I was standing there and I- _sees LUCAS_

_THE THREE LAUGH_

**TONY**

Dude, where are your pants?

**LUCAS**

_sighs and smiles to himself before walking off with CARLTON, IAN, and TONY _Gentlemen, pants were a sacrifice I had to make today.


	9. scene 9

_**ABOUT A WEEK LATER**_

_IAN, LUCAS, AND TONY ARE WALKING OUTSIDE, IAN STOPS ALL OF A SUDDEN AND PUTS OUT HIS ARMS STOPPING THE OTHERS _

**IAN**

_pointing _That's Danny's car!

**TONY**

_looking around then pointing _And that's Danny!

_THE THREE BOYS RUN OVER TO DANNY AS HE PULLS TWO SUITCASES FROM HIS CAR, ONE CLEARLY BELONGS TO A GIRL_

_GENERAL HAPPINESS AND BRO HUGGING_

**MICHAEL **_in voiceover_

And just like that, Danny had returned as suddenly as he had gone, but the problems were far from over.

**TONY**

Where you been man?

**IAN**

You totally disappeared on us.

**LUCAS**

Yeah, and you kind of brought Melbourne with you.

**DANNY**

_looking sly and apologetic,taking a moment to think of a response, to LUCAS _Well I'll tell you what, you _picks up the girl's suitcase _can bring this to Melbourne and ask her what happened.

**LUCAS**

_sort of confused _Okay... _takes suitcase and walks off_

_AT THE DOOR TO MELBOURNE'S ROOM_

_AT THE DOOR TO MELBOURNE'S ROOM_

_LUCAS KNOCKS, KATIE ANSWERS LOOKING TESTY_

**KATIE**

_quietly _Have you come to apologize?

**LUCAS**

I haven't done anything wrong.

**KATIE**

_quickly _Melbourne. _walks away_

**MELBOURNE**

_comes to the door wearing pajamas _Oh hey, what's up?

**LUCAS**

_holds up suitcase _I bring tidings from Danny.

**MELBOURNE**

_taking suitcase _Ah yes, thank you.

**LUCAS**

_awkwardly _So, uh, do you, uh, maybe want to, uh, want to talk about, you know, what happened at the, uh, at the party? 'Cuz I'm pretty confused. I mean, Carlton said you were really upset and crying and stuff, and someone might have died or something, but, uh, but I don't know. You just kinda, disappeared. With your childhood best friend who happens to be a dude. RomCom writers would have a ball with that.

**MELBOURNE**

It's kind of a long story, do you want to maybe get some lunch or something?

**LUCAS**

_slightly stunned/excited _ ...Sure, yeah, absolutely.

**MELBOURNE**

_amused by his awkwardness _Just give me a minute to get dressed.

**LUCAS**

_still stunned _Okay.

**MELBOURNE**

_closes door_

**LUCAS**

_waits until door is closed and then does that thing where you pull your fist down in success_

_AT SOME STUDENT STAFFED CAFE OR SOMETHING_

**MELBOURNE**

So, here's what happened. You know that call I got while we were dancing?

**LUCAS**

Yeah. Oh god, someone did die.

**MELBOURNE**

No, no, no one died. But, um, we were worried my younger brother Sydney might have. See, he was at his friend's house and a drunk driver crashed into their front yard tree...and also Sydney.

**LUCAS**

Oh my god!

**MELBOURNE**

Yeah, it didn't look good. My mom called Danny and I right away.

**LUCAS**

...but...why Danny, though?

**MELBOURNE**

Ah, yes, why bring the best friend. Well see, growing up, Danny was my first and closest friend, and he was basically like one of my brothers. He was close with all of us, I mean, Sydney used to come to Danny for help with girls before going to one of his actual brothers. And also, freshmen can't have cars on campus, so I needed a ride home.

**LUCAS**

So...nothing...you know...happened?

**MELBOURNE**

No, not even close. Not between Danny and I anyway.

**LUCAS**

Meaning?

**MELBOURNE**

My older brother Toby got all "life is too short" and proposed to his girlfriend.

**LUCAS**

Oh, that's great.

**MELBOURNE**

Yeah, it was really exciting _shivers a little_

**LUCAS**

_gives MELBOURNE his hoodie_

**MELBOURNE**

oh, thanks.

**LUCAS**

Not problem. Oh wait, what about Sydney? what happened with him?

**MELBOURNE**

Oh yeah! He's fine. Well, his leg is broken , and he fractured his wrist, but he's fine compared to what they had originally thought.

**LUCAS**

Oh, thats...good. _looks at clock _Oh, hey, we have rehearsal soon.

**MELBOURNE**

On saturday?

**LUCAS**

Yeah, new thing. We've got some new songs too. Let's go. _puts money on the table and stands to leave_

**MELBOURNE**

Let's. _she takes off LUCAS's hoodie and tries to hand it back to him_

**LUCAS**

Keep it, I never really wear it.

**MELBOURNE**

You've worn it every day since I've met you.

**LUCAS**

I happened to wear it the day I met you, and ever since I've only worn it incase I got the chance to give it to you.

**MELBOURNE**

_smiles and puts the hoodie back on. as the two walk off to practice she reaches down and puts her hand in LUCAS's_


	10. scene 10

_**AT PRACTICE**_

_DANNY, IAN, AND TONY, AND CARLTON ARE TALKING. JUSTIN AND KEVIN ARE TALKING IN A CORNER. MICHAEL IS GOING THROUGH SHEET MUSIC. JOEY IS COMPLAINING TO TIM WHO LOOKS LIKE HE MIGHT KILL JOEY. MYLES IS PLAYING THE PIANO, LOOKING OVER ONE OF THE SONGS. LUCAS AND MELBOURNE ENTER HAND IN HAND AND TALKING, TONY SEES AND HIS FACE DROPS INTO ANGER, LUCAS NOTICES. IAN SNEAKS UP BEHIND MELBOURNE AND LUCAS._

**IAN**

_pulls the hood over MELBOURNE's head _Aw, you gave her your hoodie again.

**LUCAS**

It's her hoodie now.

**IAN**

_being over dramatic, puts his hands over his heart_ Does this mean you guys are like a thing now?

**LUCAS**

Come on man, back off.

**DANNY**

Oh loosen up, dude, he's just messing with you.

**IAN**

Yeah, you guys are cute

**MYLES**

Yes, yes, they're adorable, Tony's mad, Joey's annoying, let's all get to the singing part now, shall we?

**MICHAEL**

Danny, Melbourne, it's nice to see you two back

**DANNY**

It's nice to be back

**MYLES**

Yes, of course it is, who doesn't like school, singing now.

_ALL GO TO SIT DOWN_

**JOEY**

_sarcastically sweet _Um, Mell, sweetie, you don't know the songs, so I'll just keep singing your parts until you can learn them, kay?

**MYLES**

How is she supposed to learn them if you don't let her sing?

**JOEY**

But-

**MYLES**

She had a legitimate excuse not to be here, and so did Danny, they both need to start singing pronto

**JOEY**

_pouting _Fine!

**MYLES**

Wonderful

_general warming up and such_

**MYLES**

Alrighty then, right down to it. Danny, I'd like to try you on a solo for Colder Weather, and then Melbourne on Bad Romance. Danny, we'll start with you. Michael, get them music please.

_FADES OUT_


	11. scene 11

_THE NEXT DAY MELBOURNE IS SITTING ON A BENCH OUTSIDE A COFFEE SHOP WHERE CARLTON WORKS. SHE IS READING. LUCAS SEES HER AND BEGINS TO APPROACH HER. HE IS BEATEN TO IT BY A GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO SPEAK TO MELBOURNE._

**GUY 1**

Hey, you're that girl from the Triple Fortes, right?

**MELBOURNE**

_looking happy _Yeah

**GIRL **

So how many of them did you have to sleep with to get them to let you in the group?

**MELBOURNE**

_her face drops _Excuse me?

**GUY 2**

Well there's never been a girl in the group, why would they start now just for the sake of starting now

**GIRL**

Yeah, so how many was it

**MELBOURNE**

...I-I didn't-

**GUY 1**

Don't lie.

**GIRL**

Yeah, at least admit you wanted to, I mean they're hot.

**GUY 2**

Just tell us how many, we're curious.

**GUY 1**

Although, I don't know why any of them would want you.

**LUCAS**

Hey, come on, leave her alone.

**GUY 1**

Aww, _pinching LUCAS's cheek _ are you her boyfriend?

**LUCAS**

_pushing his hand away _ Yeah, actually, I am

**GUY 2**

So you are sleeping with them.

**MELBOURNE**

No, I'm not. I made it into the group with an audition.

**GIRL**

What kind of audition?

**GUYS**

_laugh_

**MELBOURNE**

A singing audition.

**LUCAS**

Just leave her alone guys, she hasn't slept with any of us. _to MELBOURNE _ you haven't, have you? Because I know you haven't slept with me.

**MELBOURNE**

I-

**GIRL**

If you were gonna pick any of the guys in the triple fortes why pick this one? He's sooo not as hot as the others.

**LUCAS**

Hey, I'm right here!

**MELBOURNE**

Why are you being such a bitch? We don't even know you. We don't know any of you.

**GIRL**

oh I'm the bitch? Listen here you little-

**CARLTON**

_comes out of the coffee shop in uniform _Hey, listen guys, you can't be doing this here, you've all gotta leave.

**GIRL AND 2 GUYS**

_mumble things such as "whatever" and shuffle away_

**MELBOURNE**

Really Carlton? Because I wasn't causing any trouble.

**CARLTON**

Sorry Melbourne, boss's orders.

**MELBOURNE**

_sighs _Great.

_LUCAS and MELBOURNE start to walk away_

**LUCAS**

_trying to take advantage of the opportunity _Well, hey, it's not so bad, we could _MELBOURNE stops _catch a movie or something. what do you th- _looks over to where he thinks MELBOURNE is walking next to him then stops and looks around when he realizes she isn't there. he sees her behind him and goes back to where she is_

**MELBOURNE**

_on the verge of tears _ Maybe this was a bad idea.

**LUCAS**

_looking very nervous. speaking feebly and looking terrified _...Us?

**MELBOURNE**

No, no, of course not.

**LUCAS**

_sighs in relief_

**MELBOURNE**

I mean the whole triple fortes thing. Maybe I shouldn't have joined.

**LUCAS**

What are you talking about? Why would you-

**MELBOURNE**

_gesturing to the location of the incident _That's not the first time something like that has happened. I'm not a slut, but people keep calling me that because of the group. I love being a triple forte, and I love hanging out with everybody and I love that I got to meet you, but I don't know if I can handle much more of this every day. _starts crying_

**LUCAS**

_not quite knowing what to do, pulls MELBOURNE in to hug her, she begins crying on his shoulder. _Don't worry about what they think, you don't even know them. the people who know you know that you're not like that.

**MELBOURNE**

_pulling away, frustrated _This school is huge, do you realize how many more people here don't know me compared to the people that do?

**LUCAS**

Well...

**MELBOURNE**

I don't want to start a reputation as a whore because if I ever meet these people then they'll think I'm a whore without even getting to know me and-

**LUCAS**

Hey! Stop that! You're not a whore; You know that, I know that, your friends and family know that, and if a few random people think you are then they're sorely mistaken. But hey, it means that they remembered you specifically from quite some time ago, and at least that's a plus, right?

**MELBOURNE**

_sighs_

**LUCAS**

come here _pulls her into his arms again. after a while they separate and he takes her hand, pulling her away _Come on.

**MELBOURNE**

Where are we going?

**LUCAS**

_stopping suddenly to think. he looks at her _To sit under a blanket watching Monty Python and eating chocolate.

**MELBOURNE**

_looks at him and smiles_ You're the best.

**LUCAS**

_smiles at his victory and the two walk off_


	12. scene 12

A FEW DAYS LATER

LUCAS IS WALKING IN A HALLWAY WHEN HE SEES TONY.

LUCAS

waves Hey man, what's up?

TONY

ignores LUCAS and shoves past him while passing

LUCAS

looks confused and pauses for a moment, then turns and runs after TONY Hey, what gives?

TONY

bitter What? I bumped into you it happens.

LUCAS

No, I mean you've been acting like you hate me.

TONY

even more mad Since when.

LUCAS

confidant Since...suddenly realizing something and speaking half to himself since Melbourne joined the group. Hey, you said you met Melbourne this summer, right?

TONY

still testy Yeah, what about it?

LUCAS

Did you...have a thing with her?

TONY

suddenly nervous Well...I...uh

LUCAS

suddenly confidant Did you used to date my girlfriend, yes or no?

TONY

...sighs yes.

LUCAS

didn't think he'd actually be right Oh...really?

TONY

confused by LUCAS Yes.

LUCAS

Do you...still like her?

TONY

sighs A guy would be crazy not to.

LUCAS

Okay, while that's true, it's not fair that you keep treating ME like shit because she's moved on and you haven't.

TONY

I'm sorry, I just, I can't help feeling sort of betrayed since you're like my best friend and she's my ex-girlfriend.

LUCAS

You don't get to feel betrayed, you never told me you dated her. That rule doesn't apply if you didn't bother to tell me. starts to walk away. turns around And yeah, I am like your best friend, so stop treating me like shit!

TONY

sighs and leans his back against the wall looking frustrated and confused


	13. scene 13

A FEW DAYS LATER AT REHEARSAL

the group sings closes off a performance of Don't Stop Me Now which LUCAS sang the solo for.

MYLES

after a moment Boys...and Melbourne...would you say that, in general, Lucas is an extraordinarily awkward person?

GENERAL RESPONSES OF YES

MYLES

It shows when he sings. Normally it's not problem, but when you're singing a song entitled Don't Stop Me Now you can't have your elbows jointed to your sides. You sing the song really well, but if you can't loosen up I might have to give that one to someone else.

EVERYONE IS CONFUSED AND AWKWARDLY SILENT AND SLIGHTLY SHOCKED

MICHAEL

whispering to MYLES Maybe we should take a little break, I don't want you making any rash decisions.

MYLES

That's a good idea actually, let's all take a 10 minute water break. When we come back we'll try that song again.

GUYS START TALKING/SOCIALIZING AND GETTING WATER AND STUFF

MELBOURNE

coming up to LUCAS Hey can we go out into the hall, it's loud in here.

LUCAS

Sure. they go into the hall, passing TONY who looks at them all happy and shit, takes a deep breath, and goes back to talking with Ian and Danny. Ian is telling the beginning of that story again, but it cuts off at the usual spot and the shot goes into the hall with LUCAS and MELBOURNE

MELBOURNE

So, I'll bet you're wondering why I've called you here.

LUCAS

I'm guessing you're gonna try and make me come out of my shell.

MELBOURNE

You have guessed correctly sir. I know you can do it, no one has that thick a shell if there isn't something totally wild underneath.

LUCAS

Okay, well what should I do then?

MELBOURNE

Find your Freddie Mercury. You keep on saying "don't stop me now," so do something people will tell you to stop. Be a Lady Godiva.

LUCAS

You want me to ride naked through the streets on a horse?

MELBOURNE

Okay, so don't be quite so crazy as Lady Godiva, but try something you wouldn't normally do-

LUCAS

pulls her into a shy kiss. Like that?

MELBOURNE

It's a start. puts her arms around his neck as they continue to kiss and LUCAS becomes less shy. MELBOURNE pulls away after just a moment Hey Lucas,

LUCAS

confused Yeah?

MELBOURNE

I'm can't really stand on my toes that well. she drops down off of her toes and onto flat feet

LUCAS

he looks down at her as if only just noticing he was so much taller than her. Oh, yeah, I guess I'm a little taller than you.

MELBOURNE

just a little.

LUCAS

glances up and sees a ledge along a part of the wall, he picks MELBOURNE up bridal style and carries her over to the ledge, setting her down. she is now the same height as him. he admires his cleverness for a moment Perfect.

MELBOURNE

Very clever. they continue to kiss

BACK IN THE LECTURE HALL MYLES WISHES TO RECONVENE REHEARSAL

MYLES

Alright, break's over, let's get back to it. Lucas, up front. silence Lucas?

GUYS ALL LOOK AROUND FOR LUCAS

MICHAEL

Has anyone seen Lucas?

DANNY

looking around Hey, Rosie's gone too.

MICHAEL

Well then they're probably together.

MYLES

Does anyone know where they are?

IAN

No, but I can guess what they're doing.

snickering

MYLES

looking at TONY Tony, you've been awfully quiet. You usually get upset when they go off together.

CARLTON

What?

MYLES

Hasn't anyone else noticed that?

JUSTIN

no

MYLES

Regardless, I get the feeling you know where they are, Tony. We can't start rehearsal again until we have everyone back in here especially since it's Lucas's solo. Where are they?

TONY

pointing towards the door Hallway.

MYLES

goes to the door

back in the hallway.

LUCAS

moves down to her neck under the collar of her shirt

MELBOURNE

I think you found your Freddie Mercury.

LUCAS

coming back to eye level with her You found him for me.

MYLES

he has silently come out into the hall and is leaning against the wall. when he speaks both MELBOURNE and LUCAS are startled and jump It doesn't matter who found it, bring it back into rehearsal he goes back into the room

LUCAS

helps MELBOURNE down from the ledge. whisper singing to her "Don't stop me now."

MELBOURNE

laughing Exactly.

THE TWO ENTER BEHIND MYLES, GENERAL WOLF CALLS AND SUCH

DANNY

coming up between MELBOURNE and LUCAS, breaking off their held hands 'Scuse me, I'm just gonna be right, here.

TIM

Hey Melbourne, maybe you can help me with my song next?

LUCAS

looks angry but KEVIN who was standing nearby holds an arm out across LUCAS's shoulders to prevent him from getting at TIM What are you...?

KEVIN

Just precaution dude.

LUCAS

I wasn't going to-

KEVIN

You can't be too careful.

IAN

IAN has been standing behind MELBOURNE staring at something. pulling down her collar a bit Hey Tim, you'd better back off; looks like Lucas's marked his territory.

DANNY

sees the mark, looks up at LUCAS, KEVIN moves his arm from across LUCAS's shoulders to across DANNY's shoulders keeping him from LUCAS as LUCAS steps farther away from DANNY

MELBOURNE

pulling her collar back from IAN How'd you even see that

IAN

I am the master at hiding hickeys, therefore, I know how to find one better than most people, although, I've never seen one from Lucas.

MYLES

Alright, that's enough. We're singing now. Don't Stop Me Now, from the top.

watch?v=7tb_oCh4UeM&list=PLFiNQOYAdbyHePVCNAm3vt9xfQdN9X1TH

THEY SING THE PIECE WITH LUCAS MUCH LOOSER AND MORE ANIMATED, AS THEY SING IT FADES INTO THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT. APPLAUSE FOLLOWS THE SONG.


	14. scene 14

_THEY SING THE PIECE WITH LUCAS MUCH LOOSER AND MORE ANIMATED, AS THEY SING IT FADES INTO THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT. APPLAUSE FOLLOWS THE SONG._

**IAN**

This next song will feature someone very close to Lucas in what we like to call comical song placement.

watch?v=G34r4v1U3A0 _but featuring MELBOURNE_

_APPLAUSE, SOME BOOING FROM JERKS SINCE SHE'S A GIRL, BUT WHATEVER. _

**TONY**

_to the audience _I think that song order is pretty hilarious.

**KEVIN**

_to the audience _They're dating you see.

**CARLTON**

_standing behind LUCAS and MELBOURNE _Which is why we made _holds up a stick with mistletoe on the end _This.

**CROWD**

_series of "aww"'s and such_

_LUCAS is being awkward and shy_

**TONY**

Dude, just kiss her.

_THEY KISS (LUCAS AND MELBOURNE, NOT LUCAS AND TONY)_

**CROWD**

_more "aww"'s as well as wolf calls and such_

**MELBOURNE**

Alright, that's enough. So, this last song was supposed to be another solo of mine, but I feel like someone else needs it more

**JOEY**

_starts to look intrigued_

**MELBOURNE**

Some of you may know that I'm the swing of the group, and if you don't know, that means that I fill in if anyone's absent. But that means that I need an understudy too. His name is Joey, and he does a lot of work to learn my parts and choreography and he never gets to perform for an audience. So, since it's christmas, I thought my present to him would be this song, which he LOVES to sing. Joey, come on up here.

**JOEY**

_comes up astonished _Wow, I don't know what to say! Thanks!

**MYLES**

Start the song.

**JOEY**

Oh, right.

watch?v=HGkSVdKtdBE

**JOEY**

_hugs MELBOURNE, ecstatic_

_FADES INTO A SHOT OF MELBOURNE HUGGING LUCAS RIGHT BEFORE LEAVING WITH DANNY FOR WINTER BREAK_

**LUCAS**

So, yeah...stay safe and all that. And have a nice christmas.

**MELBOURNE**

Well hey, it's like 3 weeks, maybe you could visit one day, or we could meet halfway or something. I'm gonna miss you.

**LUCAS**

I'm gonna miss you too. _they kiss_

**DANNY**

_walking up to his car with his suitcase _Careful, you don't want to freeze like that.

**LUCAS**

It's only like 37 degrees out.

**DANNY**

_looks at thermostat in car where it says 37 degrees, stares at LUCAS for a moment _Rosie, we have to go.

**MELBOURNE**

All right. _to LUCAS _Bye. _kisses his cheek_

**LUCAS**

Bye.

**MELBOURNE**

_Gets in the car. waves good bye to LUCAS_

**LUCAS**

_waves bAck at her and also DANNY_

**DANNY**

_also waves_

_CAMERA FOLLOWS LUCAS WALKING OVER TO HIS CAR AND GETTING IN THEN HE REACHES TO THE PASSENGER'S SEAT TO GRAB HIS BACKPACK. AS HE DOES THIS, THE CAMERA FOLLOWS HIS HAND TO HIS BACKPACK AND THEN FOLLOWS HIS ARM BACK OVER TO LUCAS. WHEN THE CAMERA GOES BACK OVER TO LUCAS HIS SHIRT HAS CHANGED AND HE GETS OUT OF THE CAR. IT IS NOW AFTER WINTER BREAK AND STUDENTS ARE RETURNING TO SCHOOL. LUCAS WALKS OVER TO HIS DORM AND THEN THE SHOT SKIPS TO HIM ENTERING HIS ROOM._


	15. scene 15

LUCAS WALKS OVER TO HIS DORM AND THEN THE SHOT SKIPS TO HIM ENTERING HIS ROOM. HIS ROOMMATE IS ALREADY THERE UNPACKING STUFF

LUCAS'S ROOMMATE

Hey man, what's up? How ya been?

LUCAS

Pretty good, how bout you?

LUCAS'S ROOMMATE

Not bad, not bad. You stayin in or goin out?

LUCAS

What do you mean?

LUCAS'S ROOMMATE

Well I didn't know if you were gonna go looking for your girlfriend or something.

LUCAS

Nah, I'm gonna unpack my stuff, I'm meeting up with her later.

LUCAS'S ROOMMATE

Oh, that's cool, I'll just, sit here then, sits on bed and, maybe just-

LUCAS

while unpacking his stuff Over break my dad taught me how to set a lock on my laptop

LUCAS'S ROOMMATE

dammit.

LUCAS

turns to him and smiles

SHOT SWITCHES TO LUCAS AT THE COFFEE SHOP SITTING IN AN ARMCHAIR WITH HIS LAPTOP AND COFFEE STUDYING OR SOMETHING. MELBOURNE COMES IN BUT HIS BACK IS TO THE DOOR AND HE DOESN'T SEE HER. SHE RUNS UP AND HUGS HIM FROM BEHIND. HE IS SLIGHTLY STARTLED, BUT VERY HAPPY TO SEE HER.

LUCAS

Hey Melly.

MELBOURNE

I missed you. she comes around and sits on the arm of his chair

LUCAS

I missed you too. they kiss So how was your vacation?

MELBOURNE

It was good, Sydney's finally up and about and out again in his cast, so that was nice.

LUCAS

Oh, yeah, that's great.

MELBOURNE

yeah, but anyway, how was your vacation?

LUCAS

It was good, you know, same old routine from my sisters questioning the existence of my girlfriend, my dad showed me how to lock my roommate out of my laptop, everyone else in my family saying how tall I am.

MELBOURNE

Same old deal.

LUCAS

Same old deal.

MELBOURNE

Well, I assure you, I am definitely real.

LUCAS

I would hope so, otherwise, not only have I been imagining a girlfriend, but Danny has been imagining a life long best friend, Tony has been imagining a dance partner, and the Triple Fortes have been imagining a group member.

MELBOURNE

laughs Unless you're imagining them all recognising my existence, or are completely insane in some mental institution or something

LUCAS

laughs Come on, let's get out of here.

THEY EXIT AND THE SHOT SWITCHES TO THE NEXT REHEARSAL


	16. scene 16

**MICHAEL **_in voiceover_

So vacation was over, and it was back to the old grind. We were starting rehearsals for our valentines day concert, full of love songs and surprises for girlfriends and all that mushy relationship stuff. But Myles, well he was never really good at all that stuff. He was having a rough time.

**MYLES**

_pacing in front of the guys _Alright...so...Valentines concert...love songs...any suggestions?

**MICHAEL**

Myles, do you have any ideas for a song lineup?

**MYLES**

_responding quickly _No. I have no idea.

**CARLTON**

I've been writing a song that I think might work.

**MYLES**

Alright, that's one. What else.

**KEVIN**

_thinking, then all of a sudden _LOVE SHACK.

**JUSTIN**

Yes.

**MYLES**

I like it.

**MELBOURNE**

Nice one.

**KEVIN**

Thank you.

**IAN**

Well, hey, lets go old school. Somebody to love? Blues Brothers?

**LUCAS**

You just want to dance again.

**IAN**

That, my friend, is merely a perk.

**MICHAEL**

Dancing or not, I think it's a good idea.

**MYLES**

Agreed. Okay so, thats...

_CAMERA FADES OUT AND FADES BACK IN TO MELBOURNE, IAN, TONY, LUCAS, DANNY, AND KATIE STUDYING IN THE LIBRARY._

**KATIE**

_after a moment of quietness _UGH! I'm so bored! I feel like we've been studying forever.

**DANNY**

We've only been here for _looks at watch _23 minutes

**KATIE**

Well it feels like forever.

**DANNY**

Just hang in there babe.

**KATIE**

_crosses her arms on the table, rests her chin on them, and sighs. after moment _Melbourne, what's your favorite song?

**MELBOURNE**

That's quite the left field question you have there.

**KATIE**

Oh, come on. You can't even just think about which song is your favorite?

**MELBOURNE**

_sighs _Well, I guess...Wonderful World, if I had to choose.

**TONY**

Like in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

**MELBOURNE**

No, not that one, the one by Sam Cooke.

**IAN**

I didn't know there was a different one.

**MELBOURNE**

Well, there is. Now, are we still studying, or have we gotten too off topic to focus again?

**LUCAS**

I would put my bet on the later.

**MELBOURNE**

Good, I had an idea.

**DANNY**

_sighs in exasperation _For what?

**MELBOURNE**

For a song to do at the next concert. You know how at christmas I surprised Joey by letting him sing the Bad Romance part in Viva La Gaga?

**TONY**

Yeah, what about it?

**MELBOURNE**

Well what if we do something similar for Myles?

**DANNY**

_interested _I'm listening.

**MELBOURNE**

So Michael told me that up until Myles became the director this year, he always had the solo for My Girl.

**LUCAS**

Yeah, he used to sing that all the time.

**MELBOURNE**

Well, as it turns out, it was his favorite solo. What if we surprise him at the concert and have him come up and sing it? It's a great song for valentines day, and it would make him so happy! You know, probably.

**IAN**

_after a few moments of silence _It'd be a lot of work to have all the new members learn it and for all of us to make sure we have it down all without Myles finding out, but I think it could work.

**LUCAS**

If we pull it off it'd be great.

**KATIE**

Totally! _to MELBOURNE _I have no idea what any of them are talking about, can we go now?

**MELBOURNE**

_thinks for a minute and looks at KATIE with a mixture of reluctance and annoyance _Sure Katie. _to the guys _Spread the word to the others. _picks up her stuff _Bye guys. Bye Lucas _kisses him_

**LUCAS**

Bye

**KATIE**

_kisses DANNY goodbye_

_THE GIRLS LEAVE AND THE GUYS GO BACK TO STUDYING_

**LUCAS**

_checks to make sure the girls are gone _Okay, that just gave me a great idea.

**DANNY**

_throws hands up in frustration _Honestly guys, I came here to study. You said we would study and I wanted to study, but apparently "study" means talk about other stuff and leave early.

**LUCAS**

Are you finished?

**DANNY**

Yes.

**LUCAS**

Good. You know that song Melbourne was talking about? Well, I've heard it before, and it's a really cute little love song. So I was thinking, what if we take her idea for Myles, and do the same thing for her with Wonderful World?

**IAN**

Aww, someone's trying to get laid on valentines day.

**LUCAS**

No, I'm not. I just...think it'd be sweet.

**IAN**

Yeah, sure.

**TONY**

Hey, Ian, leave him alone. I'm all for it dude.

**LUCAS**

_gives TONY a thankful smile_

**TONY**

_smiles back_

**IAN**

I'm in.

**DANNY**

Me too. Can we study now.

**LUCAS**

Yeah, sure.

_SCENE FADES OUT_


	17. scene 17

MICHAEL in voiceover

throughout this voiceover, the scenes listed after it are shown.

{1} So the guys got to work on the two secret songs, Melbourne singing in one , {2} Myles helping with the other . And lemme tell ya, both were pretty damn hard to carry out. {3}I mean, on the one hand, they had to organize secret rehearsals and keep the director in the dark while figuring out how to direct themselves without one. Ian ended up surprising us all by stepping up into leadership there. {4} But on the other hand, they had to organize secret rehearsals without {5} tipping off their friend {6} slash news partner {7} slash dance partner {8} slash best friend {9} slash childhood best friend {10} slash girlfriend slash {11} girlfriends roommate. {12} You can probably imagine how difficult these rehearsals were to schedule. {13} But, somehow, we pulled it off.

-SECRET REHEARSALS WITH THE GUYS AND MELBOURNE FOR MY GIRL {1}

-SECRET REHEARSALS WITH THE GUYS AND MYLES FOR WONDERFUL WORLD {2}

-IAN SHOCKING EVERYONE AND BEING A LEADER {3}

-REHEARSING WONDERFUL WORLD {4}

-MELBOURNE BEING A FRIEND TO CARLTON, KEVIN, AND JUSTIN {5}

-MELBOURNE AND DANNY FILMING SEGMENTS {6}

-DANCE REHEARSAL WITH TONY AND MELBOURNE {7}

-MELBOURNE BEING BEST FRIENDS WITH IAN AND TONY WANDERING CAMPUS{8}

-MELBOURNE AND DANNY {9}

-MELBOURNE AND LUCAS KISSING AND BEING CUTE{10}

-MELBOURNE AND KATIE HANGING OUT IN THEIR DORM {11}

-THE GUYS AND MELBOURNE ABOUT TO WALK INTO THE REHEARSAL SPACE FOR A MY GIRL REHEARSAL WHEN THEY SEE MYLES IN THERE GOING THROUGH SOME STUFF AND QUICKLY LEAVE SILENTLY {12}

-MICHAEL PUTS DOWN A BOX OF PROGRAMS FOR THE CONCERT, MELBOURNE SEES THE PROGRAMS AFTER HE WALKS AWAY, LOOKS AT THE COVER FOR A MOMENT AND IS ABOUT TO LOOK THROUGH IT WHEN IAN WALKS UP. HE CALMLY TALKS IT FROM HER WHILE WHISPERING "NO," HE THEN PROCEEDS TO TAKE THE BOX AND CARRY IT AWAY, LEAVING MELBOURNE STANDING THERE CONFUSED {13}


	18. scene 18

_AT THE CONCERT, APPLAUSE CAN BE HEARD FOR THE END OF THE LAST SONG, THEN MELBOURNE STEPS UP TO ANNOUNCE THE MY GIRL MYLES LOOKS CONFUSED SINCE HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT SONG or that she should be announcing_

**MELBOURNE**

Hi! I'm Melbourne, and if you were at our last concert, you probably saw me surprise Joey, or maybe you heard about it elsewhere, I don't know.

**MYLES**

_to MICHAEL _What's she doing? Lucas is supposed to make the next announcement!

**MELBOURNE**

Well, I like surprising people because I feel like some people just need to be recognised for everything they do. And our director Myles Kirkwood..._looks at him slyly as he is still confused_...Does a hell of a lot. So he's gonna come up here now,

_KEVIN, JUSTIN, AND IAN BRING MYLES OVER AS HE STRUGGLES IN CONFUSION_

**MELBOURNE**

And he's gonna sing My Girl.

watch?v=v6npfVPivOo&list=PLD5249D5CAC3537E8

_APPLAUSE._

**LUCAS**

_signals to the other guys to get ready, steps up to the front as MYLES goes back to where he usually stands during concerts. now MELBOURNE looks confused _Evening everybody. So, most of you probably know me, Lucas, or at least know of me. And, _pulls MELBOURNE up front with him _A lot of you probably know Melbourne too. And if you know both of us, then there's a good chance that you know that we're dating. But, I'll bet none of you know her favorite song _he picks her up wedding style as she seems to realize what's going on, but still looks a little confused as to why she's being lifted _But I do. _he carries her over to a table nearby and sets her down on it. he kisses her forehead _Happy valentines day Melly.

watch?v=G8tS3uSEIA8

_LUCAS WALKS UP TO WHERE MELBOURNE IS SEATED TO HUG HER. SHE KISSES HIM. GENERAL REPLIES OF "AWW" AND WOLF CALLS AND SUCH ENSUE._

**KEVIN**

_steps forward to announce the last song. _Alright, alright, simmer down. So, we hope you all enjoyed the show, we have one last song for you guys, but before we get to that I just have a few quick reminders. Make sure you check us out on...

watch?v=17MZTRQd5E0 (but Triple Fortes instead of Doo Wop Shop)

_AFTERWARDS THEY ALL BOW AND EXIT_

_OUTSIDE, MELBOURNE FINDS LUCAS_

**MELBOURNE**

What was that? When did you do that?

**LUCAS**

Well, I guess you're not the only one who can schedule secret rehearsals.

**MELBOURNE**

Apparently not. _they kiss_

**JUSTIN**

_getting everyones attention _Hey guys, I have something I think you should all know since you're some of my closest friends. So, I've been with someone for a little over a year now, and they've been really supportive of me not wanting people to know about us, but I've decided that it's not fair to keep this secret so- _pulls KEVIN into a kiss _I'm out of the closet. _everyone looks kind of shocked at the sudden revelation, and even KEVIN looks pleasantly surprised. KEVIN and JUSTIN hug for a really long time_

**MELBOURNE**

_while they're still hugging _They're so sweet, _turns to LUCAS _That was sweet.

**LUCAS**

Yeah, very. It's just...wow. I mean, I knew Kevin was pretty open about being gay, but Justin never-

**DANNY**

_walks up with KATIE and clears his throat to get the attention of LUCAS and MELBOURNE _Hey guys, so Katie and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to dinner with us tomorrow on actual valentines day.

**LUCAS**

_looks to MELBOURNE for an answer_

**MELBOURNE**

Sure, sounds like actual fun.

**KATIE**

Awesome! _looks at time on phone _Oh, hey, Mel It's getting late, we should probably head home.

**MELBOURNE**

_looks at watch _Oh yeah, you're probably right. _kisses LUCAS goodbye as KATIE does the same with DANNY _Bye. And thanks.

**LUCAS**

For what?

**DANNY**

For the song, what do you think she'd thank you for? Don't answer that question.

**MELBOURNE**

_snickers and walks off with KATIE_

**IAN**

_walks up between DANNY and LUCAS as DANNY and LUCAS watch KATIE and MELBOURNE walk off to go to their dorm _Man. I need a girlfriend. Or at least a date for tomorrow.

**TONY**

_he walked up while IAN was talking _Oh, what, so chilling with your awesome roommate isn't good enough for you?

**IAN**

Tony, I don't want to spend valentines day with you.

**TONY**

_getting really offended, like a stereotypical, overemotional teenage girl, crossing his arms _Fine. I see how it is.

**IAN**

_sighs _Let's just go home.

**TONY**

_still emotional _Oh, are you calling the shots now?

**IAN**

_confused _Fine, stay here, see what I care.

**TONY**

_still emotional _No, I don't wanna stay here.

**IAN**

...well then go.

**TONY**

_sounding really innocent _But I don't like walking alone in the dark.

**IAN**

_very confused at this point, as are DANNY and LUCAS _...Okay...I guess I'll walk you home then. _walks off with TONY and looks back to LUCAS and DANNY as if to say "what just happened" and "is he crazy?"_

**DANNY**

You know the best thing about our girlfriends? _looks at LUCAS _They're not Tony.

**LUCAS**

Amen to that.

_THEY WALK OFF_


	19. scene 19

DANNY

You know the best thing about our girlfriends? looks at LUCAS They're not Tony.

LUCAS

Amen to that.

THEY WALK OFF GOING RIGHT PAST THE CAMERA WHICH FOLLOWS THEM AROUND TO WHAT IS NOW THE TWO OF THEM WALKING UP TO KATIE AND MELBOURNE'S DORM BUILDING AS THE GIRLS ARE WALKING OUT.

DANNY

Evening ladies.

LUCAS

Wow, you guys look great.

KATIE

Thanks.

MELBOURNE

you clean up pretty nicely yourself, Lucas.

DANNY

Hey, what about me?

MELBOURNE

Danny, I picked that out for you. Saying how nice it is would be saying how good I am at picking out clothes.

LUCAS

laughing You pick out his clothes?

DANNY

No!

MELBOURNE

Well, he refuses to buy clothes without me there to help him, and if he has like a date or something he comes to me to put something together.

KATIE AND LUCAS LAUGH

DANNY

Shut up! I was never good at clothes.

KATIE

Wait, hold on, to DANNY so all those times we went out and I said how great you looked, to MELBOURNE That was because of you?

MELBOURNE

Yup.

KATIE

Omigod! He totally takes credit for that!

DANNY

No, stop!

MELBOURNE

Are you kidding me? Dude, I've picked out clothes for you since we first met! I used to tie your shoes every morning before school! I still tie your ties.

LUCAS

You can't even tie a tie?

KATIE

That's embarrassing.

LUCAS

Wait, Melly's a freshman and you're a sophomore, wouldn't you have had to dress your self last year?

DANNY

Yes!

MELBOURNE

He called me at home

LUCAS

Dude!

DANNY

Hey, somebody ask where we're going to eat.

KATIE

Where are we going babe?

DANNY

That place on campus, Beckett's.

LUCAS

thinking for a moment Dude, that's where I work.

DANNY

Oh...sorry.

THEY ALL ENTER AND STOP AT THE HOSTESS STATION. AS THEY WAIT THEY NOTICE JUSTIN AND KEVIN ALSO THERE AND WAVE. THE HOSTESS THEN BRINGS THEM TO THEIR TABLE AND THEY SIT. AS THEY DO SO DANNY NOTICES THAT LUCAS LOOKS EXTREMELY NERVOUS. DANNY LEANS OVER AND WHISPERS SOMETHING TO KATIE, TO WHICH SHE NODS

KATIE

Hey, Mel, will you come with me to the ladies room?

MELBOURNE

Oh, sure.

THEY GET UP AND LEAVE

DANNY

Alright man, what gives. You look terrified.

LUCAS

That's because...looks embarrassed. very quietly I've never taken a girl on a date before.

DANNY

not sure if he heard properly, slightly shocked I'm sorry, what?

LUCAS

a little louder I've never taken a girl on a date before.

DANNY

snickers for a moment, not believing him, then all of a sudden realizes Wait, you're serious? Dude, you're like twenty.

LUCAS

embarrased. Yes, I'm serious. I mean, I had a girlfriend or two back in highschool, but that doesn't really count, I mean, you never really actually go out on dates, you just like see them at lunch and stuff. And with Melbourne, we hang out a lot, but I've never actually taken her on a real date. At least not one where she didn't run off with her childhood best friend ten minutes into it.

DANNY

Ouch, still mad about that one?

LUCAS

Well, I wasn't until we got here and I realized that would have been my first actual date and there I could've hidden my nerves better because there were more people and it was loud and I was still pretty awkward around Melly in general and I'm freaking out man, what do I do?

DANNY

Okay, so first of all, calm down. Second, you've got nothing to worry about; She knows you by now, man, and if she hasn't dumped your ass yet then there's very little you could do here tonight that would make her want to.

LUCAS

starting to calm down Yeah, I guess you're right. You're an ass, but you're right.

DANNY

I try.

THE GIRLS RETURN

KATIE

Did the waiter come yet?

DANNY

Not yet.

KATIE

Oh, good.

LUCAS

It feels weird being here and not working.

A WAITER APPROACHES WITH A BASKET OF BREAD

WAITER TOM

Evening guys, I'm Tom, I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?

KATIE

Yeah, can I get some iced tea?

MELBOURNE

I'll have a coke please.

DANNY

Coke for me too.

LUCAS

I'll just have water.

WAITER TOM

Alright, I'll get those right out for you.

FADES INTO AFTER THE DINNER

LUCAS

So, when did you get into dance?

MELBOURNE

I'm not really sure. It's kind of one of those always-been things, you know?

LUCAS

Always?

MELBOURNE

I've been dancing as long as I can remember.

DANNY

She's been dancing since I've known her.

LUCAS

Wow. You're really good, by the way. I don't know if I ever told you that, after any of your recitals, but you're really good.

MELBOURNE

looks at him for a moment and smiles Thanks.

DANNY

Well, this was fun.

KATIE

But?

DANNY

But it's really late.

MELBOURNE

Danny's right, we should probably head home.

THEY GET UP AND LEAVE. THE NEXT SHOT SHOWS THEM WALKING OUTSIDE BECK TO THE GIRL'S BUILDING. THERE ARE A FEW OTHERS OUT WALKING TO DORMS AND SUCH. AFTER A WHILE OF WALKING QUIETLY, KATIE DUCKS INTO AN ALLEY AND PULLS DANNY IN BEHIND HER. LUCAS AND MELBOURNE CONTINUE WALKING.

MELBOURNE

So, I guess Danny's pretty good at pep talks, huh.

LUCAS

What do you mean?

MELBOURNE

I mean that when we got to the restaurant you were freaking out, then Katie pulled me off to the bathroom for no reason, and when we got back to the table, you seemed fine. So what gives? What was up?

LUCAS

Oh, you saw that, huh?

MELBOURNE

Oh, it was pretty evident.

LUCAS

Hey, speaking of Danny and Katie, where did they go?

MELBOURNE

Making out somewhere. stops Now what had you so wired?

LUCAS

stops Honestly...sighs I was nervous.

MELBOURNE

About what?

LUCAS

About you. And us, and...sighs, embarrassed My first date.

MELBOURNE

...That was really your first date?

LUCAS

quietly Yes. sticks his hands in his pockets and hangs his head in embarrassment

MELBOURNE

coming up to him and lifting his head Wanna know something? they stare at eachother for a moment That was my first date too. she smiles, and he smiles back.

THEY KISS AND THE SCENE FADES OUT


	20. scene 20

**MICHAEL **_in voiceover_

_(while he speaks the camera shows a rehearsal as he talks about seniors is shows close ups of them) _Beginning practices for the final concert of the year is a bittersweet moment. It's great to get some new music to work with, but it also means having to say good bye to some great people. Justin...Kevin...Tim...and Myles.

_THE SHOT SWITCHES TO DANNY, MELBOURNE, IAN, TONY, AND LUCAS HANGING OUT ON A PICNIC BLANKET IN A GRASSY COURTYARD SOMEWHERE. EVERYONE IS TALKING AND LAUGHING AND SUCH, BUT IAN IS STRANGELY QUIET AS HE LAYS BACK AND STARES AT THE SKY._

**TONY**

Why did I major in Biology. Well, I didn't really have a life, so I thought I'd study about it.

_LAUGHTER_

**TONY**

What about you Danny?

**DANNY**

I don't know. I mean, back in highschool business was by far my best class. Plus, there's a lot you can do with a business major, and I didn't really know what I wanted to do so it just sort of fit.

**TONY**

Well we all know why Melbourne chose a dance major, but why the minor in architecture?

**MELBOURNE**

Well, anything arts related is a dangerous business to be in, so I wanted something more solid to be able to fall back on if need be.

**LUCAS**

Very smart. See, with my english major I'm going to end up being an english teacher. So I can make more english majors. Who will end up being english teachers.

**MELBOURNE**

_laughing _So why'd you choose an english major?

**LUCAS**

I don't even remember. I just-

**IAN**

_suddenly sitting up _Guys, I need to tell you something.

**DANNY**

_after everyone is silent for a moment while they realize that IAN had been silent the whole time _What's wrong dude?

**IAN**

I talked to Myles and Michael today, and Michael started talking about when we did that thing for Myles at the last concert. Michael said I was...leading you guys, really well I guess. They told me today that they want me to be director next year.

**LUCAS**

_after another silent moment _Dude, that's great.

**IAN**

Yeah, I know. But I don't know if I should do it.

**TONY**

...Well why the hell not?

**IAN**

Because I wanna sing.

**MELBOURNE**

Oh, that's right, if you direct you don't sing with the group.

**LUCAS**

Well, what are you gonna do?

**IAN**

I don't know. That's kinda why I brought it to you guys.

**DANNY**

Well...do you want to do it?

**IAN**

I don't know! On the one hand, I want to be a music teacher and this'd be great experience, but on the other, I really love singing with the group. What do you guys think I should do?

**MELBOURNE**

We can't decide for you.

**TONY**

Yeah, this is kind of a you choice.

**IAN**

yeah. I guess you're right. I guess I'll just have to think about it. _lays back down, TONY also lays down. _Guys, I don't have a girlfriend. That also bothers me.

**MELBOURNE**

We can't help you with that either.

**IAN**

_now in lighter spirits _Hey, it was worth a try.

_LAUGHTER AS THE SHOT FADES_


End file.
